Face Block
顔面ブロック |image= Face Block ep50 (2018) 0.jpg |nationality= |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (顔面ブロック, ganmen burokku) is Ryo Ishizaki's trademark skill. Descripton As the name suggests, the player uses his face to block the shot. It can only be pulled off because of his reckless spirit and lack of fear. Users History It first appeared in the Kids' Dream arc, where Ishizaki blocked Hyuga's bullet shot and saved Wakabayashi's goal net. Later, it was useful during the Boys' Fight arc, where both Tsubasa and Ishizaki did a demi combi play to block Hyuga's attempt to shot. While Hyuga did not shot to avoid Tsubasa's interference, the blind spot he gave the opponent, allowed Ishizaki to jump and effectively counter Hyuga's Tiger Shot. Then, it was useful in the finals of the J Boys' Challenge arcs against Schneider's Fire Shot. In Battle of World Youth arc, Ishizaki's sacrifice with the New Face Block in the finals had a big impact to the team. In Golden-23 arc, Ishizaki can also use this technique when diving, a feat he accomplished by stopping Mark Duviga's bullet shot Golden-23 arc, chapter 107, pages 14-15.. Variations *'Face Block 2': A full-power block by Aoi, making use of his natural speed to quickly jump into the ball, stopping it face-on. *'Face Pass': Ishizaki follows even a seemingly unreachable ball with determination, leaping at it, catching and passing it to a teammate with his face. *'Face Tackle': After stopping an opponent with a powerful sliding tackle, Ishizaki skilfully smacks the rebounding ball down with his face, regaining control of it with his feet. *'Face Trap': Ishizaki traps the ball with his own face, as a part of his Heel Lift technique, in order to successfully surpass his opponent and continue his dribble. *'New Face Block': Ishizaki stopped Santana's high-speed centering in the World Youth final with the Face Block. With all his guts, he countered the opponent's powerful shot, standing firm with will and tenacity. *'Right-Angle Defense + Stretching Face Block': It is a double-step technique, where Akai first blocks the opponent's pass with his body, but in order to reach himself straight at his opponent's shot, he uses both hands to stretch and do a face block, successfully repelling the incoming ball. *'Scramble Face Block' (With Jito) Trivia In the Latin-American dub, it is called Técnica facial while in Tatakae Dream Team it is known as Bloqueo facial. Gallery |-|1983= Face Block ep46 (1983) 1.jpg|1st Face Block Face Block ep46 (1983) 2.jpg Ishizaki and Genzo - Ganmen Block.jpg|Ishizaki, Genzo & Kojiro |-|1983 (2)= Face Block ep46 (1983) 3.jpg Face Block ep117 (1983) 0.jpg |-|SCT= Ishizaki Ganmen Block (SCT).jpg Ishizaki ep13 (SCT).jpg|Countering the Fire Shot |-|J= Face Block ep30 (J) 1.jpg Face Block ep30 (J) 2.jpg Face Block ep30 (J) 3.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 10.jpg|Tsubasa's Face Block |-|2018= Face Block ep50 (2018) 1.jpg|Countering the Tiger Shot Face Block ep50 (2018) 2.jpg |-|Art= Ishizaki - All Japan Jr.jpg|Tatakae Dream Team Ishizaki - Ganmen Block.jpg|Gekito no Kiseki |-|Manga= Face Block ch80 (CT) 1.jpg|Countering the Tiger Shot Face Block ch0 (BWY) 1.jpg|Morisaki blocking Hyuga's shot Face Block ch82 (G23) 1.jpg|Countering Owairan's long shot Face Block ch107 (G23) 1.jpg|Countering Mark Duviga's bullet shot Face Block ch58 (BWY) 1.jpg|Akai's combined version |-|Game= Face Block (DT) 1.jpg|Tatakae Dream Team Notes Category:Defensive techniques